My lovely Akatsuki -New-
by ThedarkHyuga
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Naruto,sasuke,Shikamaru dan Garaa diharuskan menjadi ayah pada usia 16 tahun! yosh mari saksikan tingkah lucu para bayi penuh dosa M for save
1. Chapter 1

_**Apa jadinya jika Naruto,Sasuke dan Shikamaru harus menjadi ayah dan menikah pada usia 16 tahun?! Mereka bertiga harus mengurusi para missingnin tingkat S+ (Obito,Konan,Itachi,Daidara,Yahiko dan Karin) yang telah dirubah menjadi bayi penuh dosa eh maksudnya tanpa dosa loh *kan masih bayi. :D**_

|"Huaaaa, Tobi anak baik Touchan! Huaaa Touchan menyelamkan" | "Kachan dan Touchan tadi sedang apa un? Kok sepelti mau memakan bibir cih unn?" | "Hn belicik" | "Yosh! Yahiko ingin jadi anak paman Naluto sajah, Touchan jeyek!" |"EH?" semua ber sweatdrope ria|..

Pairing : Naruto-hinata, Sasuke-Sakura, Shikamaru-Ino

Genre : Romance and Family

R/R

.

.

Dalam Fanfiction ini,ceritanya si Karin dan Hinata sudah meninggal karena melindungi orang yang mereka cinta!

Chapter 1

Bayi penuh dosa

Naruto telah mengalahkan ke enam Pain dengan susah payah, hampir seluruh bangunan di desa Konohagure hancur dan hanya menyisahkan kepedihan bagi penduduk desa, mereka yang kehilangan anggota keluarga dan teman bersama-sama mencari nya di reruntuhan bangunan kemudian mengumpulkan mayat-mayat di depan mission Hokage ke-5.

Naruto berlari dengan kencang, melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain. Pandangannya agak kabur karena air mata yang sedari tadi Naruto tahan agar tidak keluar, tetapi pada akhirnya Naruto menyerah, ia menangis terisak-isak, hatinya pedih mengingat lebih dari separuh penduduk desa meninggal dunia, kemudian Naruto juga dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa wanita yang di cintainya telah tiada.

"Hinataa.." Ucapnya lirih ditengah isakan yang memilukan. Naruto merasa begitu bodoh, bagaimana mungkin ia tak menyadari tentang perasaannya untuk Hinata! Sejujurnya Naruto tau bahwa Hinata selalu mencintai nya sedari kecil, tetapi Naruto terlalu egois dan hanya mengejar Sakura, wanita yang selalu mencintai Sasuke. Meskipun masih berkabung tetapi sedikit ada rasa lega dalam hati Naruto karena Sasuke telah kembali ke Konoha bahkan Sasuke ikut melindungi penduduk dari serangan Pain.

Sekarang Naruto telah sampai di depan pohon besar yang terbuat dari kertas. Ia pun segera masuk dan mendapati dua orang yang memasang wajah datar. Naruto menatap seorang laki-laki berambut merah panjang dengan tatapan penuh nafsu ingin membunuh.

"Hn sepertinya ada tamu tak diundang Konan, si bocah Kyubi yang telah mengalahkan Pain."

Mendengar dirinya disebut sebagai bocah Kyubi membuat Naruto semakin marah, tanpa ia sadari cakra oranye Kyubi telah menyelimuti tubuh nya, memperlihatkan mata yang berubah menjadi menyeramkan dan ketiga garis dipipi Naruto semakin terlihat.

"Ka-kau! Kenapa kau membunuh orang-orang yang tak bersalah hah?!".

"Fufufufu hanya untuk bersenang-senang saja."

"APA?! BODOH! MEMBUNUH ADALAH PERBUATAN YANG TAK TERMAAFKAN! Manusia tak berhak mengambil nyawa manusia lain! Berikan aku alasan yang masuk akal atas segala perbuatanmu".

"Alasan ya? Hei bocah, tak semua nya butuh alasan kan?" Uh sepertinya Nagato berusaha memancing amarah Naruto, tetapi sesungguhnya ia sedang mengetes pemuda berambut kuning itu.

"Grrrrrrr.." Naruto menggeram marah.

"Percuma saja jika kau membunuh Nagato, itu tak'an merubah apapun." Konan yang sedari tadi diam pun ikut berbicara.

"Hn diamlah Konan, kita lihat saja apa yang akan bocah Kyubi ini lakukan, uhuk uhuk." Nagato mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Nagato.."

"Aku tidak apa-apa Konan, Siapa namamu bocah kuning?"

Apa? Tadi pria dihadapannya menyebut dirinya sebagai bocah Kyubi sekarang bocah kuning? Meskipun sangat marah akan tetapi Naruto berusaha untuk bersabar dan perlahan mata nya berubah menjadi biru kembali.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, cita-citaku adalah menjadi hokage dan membawa perdamaian di dunia ini." Naruto berbicara dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

Nagato tampak agak kaget mendengar nya, ia terlihat tersenyum tipis. 'Ternyata masih ada Uzumaki lain, hn bocah yang penuh akan kejutan, tadi dia terlihat sangat marah tapi ia bisa melenyapkan amarahnya dan digantikan dengan semangat ya.'

"Sebelum aku memberikan alasan ku, aku ingin kau menjelaskan perdamaian dunia yang kau maksud itu."

Naruto tampak berpikir sejenak, "Hmm Perdamaian ya? Sederhana saja, Aku ingin manusia didunia ini sadar bahwa perang hanya akan membawa penderitaan, suatu hari nanti aku ingin melihat kelima Negara bersatu dalam satu aliansi internasional dimana aliansi tersebut akan membawa perdamaian di dunia. Tak akan ada lagi saling membunuh,tak akan ada lagi penduduk yang menjadi korban perang dan tak an ada lagi rasa sakit akibat perang."

"Jadi intinya kau ingin membuat negara-negara besar menjadi satu ya? Dan bermaksud untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit akibat perang, fufufu maaf saja Bocah, kurasa itu sangat konyol."

"Aku tau ini konyol dan terlihat sangat mustahil mengingat kelima Negara yang sudah di kuasai oleh dendam dan keserakahan."

Nagato tampak sedang bepikir. 'Dia adalah seorang Uzumaki, pantas saja bocah ini terlihat sangat kuat. Aku tak menyangka masih memiliki saudara.'

"Baiklah bocah, duduklah.. Akan kuceritakan rasa sakit ku."

"Tidak Nagato, jangan banyak bicara! Kau sudah kehilangan banyak cakra."

"Konan.. " Konan pun diam setelah mendengar nada peringatan dari sahabatnya itu.

"Rasa sakit pertama ku adalah ketika kedua orang tua ku terbunuh oleh ninja dari desamu."

Naruto membelalakan matanya, tampak tak percaya.

.

.

Setelah menceritakan kisah hidupnya, Nagato diam sejenak menunggu respon dari Naruto.

"Aku tau rasanya kehilangan kedua orang tua, asal kau tau saja ya, dari kecil aku tak pernah tau siapa kedua orang tua ku yang aku tau aku adalah tempat disegelnya monster ekor sembilan, sedari kecil aku hidup sendirian! Tak ada yang mau menemaniku dan para penduduk desa begitu membenciku. Memang rasanya sakit diperlakukan seperti kuman! kemudian aku bersumpah akan membuat mereka semua mengakui keberadaanku dengan menjadi Hokage." Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Hn,, Apa kau tidak dendam dengan perlakuan mereka?".

Naruto menatap tajam kearah kedua bola mata milik lawan bicaranya. "TIDAK!". Dengan tersenyum lima jari nya.

"Kenapa?" Nagato tampak terkejut.

"Dendam dan amarah hanya akan terus membuat ku sakit, aku tidak mau dikalahkan oleh rasa dendam, Karena aku percaya suatu hari nanti hidupku pasti akan bisa lebih baik tanpa rasa dendam".

Kemudian Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari saku bajunya.

"Guru ku pernah berkata bahwa orang tuaku adalah orang yang hebat di Konoha, dan ia mempercayai Konoha kepada ku.."

"Menurutnya suatu hari nanti aku bisa mengubah dunia yang penuh akan rasa dendam ini, ia ingin murid-muridnya dapat menciptakan kedamaian dengan tanpa saling membunuh, baginya membunuh adalah hal paling nista dan tak dapat dimaafkan. Ia benci kejahatan tetapi ero-sennin tidak membenci pelaku kejahatan tersebut."

Nagato tampak sangat terkejut 'Sensai.. '

"Kau pasti mengenal gurukan? Karna dia adalah guru mu juga Nagato!."

"Orang tua itu ya? Hn dia hanya seorang pemimpi Naruto! Dengan cara selemah itu mana mungkin bisa menciptakan perdamaian?!." Nagato tersenyum sinis kearah Naruto tapi pemuda Kyubi itu masih tetap mempertahankan senyuman rubahnya.

"Tak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini! Akan kubuktikan bahwa tanpa saling membunuh pun kita bisa bahagia!."

"Omong kosong apa lagi itu hah?!" Konan berniat untuk menyerang Naruto tetapi Nagato menahan nya.

"Kau ingat buku ini Nagato? Dibelakang buku ini tertulis namamu."

Nagato menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kosong, ia ingat dulu sensainya pernah menanyakan sesuatu hal untuk dijadikan inspirasi dalam novel pertama sensainya itu.

'Sensai, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau mempercayai Naruto untuk menciptakan perdamaian di dunia, Sensai.. Kurasa sekarang giliranku untuk menebus segala kesalahan ku ini, terimakasih Sensai.' Nagato menatap Konan dan ia tersenyum, Konan pun balas tersenyum.

"Hn kurasa aku mempercayaimu Naruto." Nagato tersenyum dengan hangat kearah Naruto.

Kemudian Nagato membuat gerakan tangan dan merapal sebuah jutsu.

Seketika itu juga muncul 5 orang , diantaranya adalah anggota akatsuki yang telah meninggal yaitu Daidara dan Itachi. Sedang dua orang lainnya adalah Uzumaki Karin, Yahiko dan HINATA!.

"Eh aku dimana? Bukankah aku sudah mati?" Ucap ke empatnya secara bersamaan.

"YAHIKO!" "KONAN-CHAN!".. Yahiko dan Konan berlari dan saling berpelukan.

"HINATA!" "NARUTO-KUN". Hinata pun berlari kearah pemuda yang begitu ia cintai, dan brukk keduanya berpelukan dengan sangat erat.

"Naruto, aku menghidupkan seluruh penduduk yang terbunuh dan aku juga menghidupkan 2 anggota ku! Aku juga menghidupkan Yahiko dan gadis yang kau cintai, serta seorang gadis dari klan kita, UZUMAKI!"

"Hn kenapa?" Tanya Itachi dan Deidara keheranan.

"Karna aku percaya bahwa kalian tidak 100% jahat, dan tak ada salah nya memberikan kesempatan kedua untuk kalian."

Tiba-tiba muncul kabut hitam kemudian tampak seorang laki-laki menggunakan topeng dengan satu lubang.

"Cih, Nagato kau merusak rencanaku!" Ucap lelaki itu dengan sengit.

"Sudahlah Tobi kau hentikan saja rencana gilamu itu, dari awal aku sudah menentang keras rencana mu untuk melakukan perang dunia ke-4! Perang hanya akan membuat semua orang menderita Tobi!"

"Cih, aku tak peduli! Kurasa kau sudah tak dibutuhkan lagi Nagato,dan akan kuambil kembali mata itu." Tobi tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan Nagato, ia mengarahkan sebuah kunai kearah dada lelaki yang sudah sekarat itu. Tetapi dengan cepat mata Nagato berubah seperti riak air. Dan Tobi pun terhempas kebelakang kemudian terjatuh dengan kencang ke tanah yang keras.

"Itu kah mata rinnegan? Mata yang terkuat di dunia." Naruto bergumam lirih.

"Tidak semudah itu Tobi, Karna aku masih punya tugas." Nagato masih tersenyum hangat, kemudian ia merapalkan sebuah jutsu aneh kemudian keluarlah asap putih menuju semua orang di hadapannya, dengan cepat Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dan memeluknya serta menyelimuti keduanya dengan cakra Kyubi.

'Apa yang Nagato lakukan, Kami-sama semoga semua akan baik-baik saja.' Pikir Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto mengedarkan pemandangan matanya kearah ke enam manusia yang ada di sana. Mulutnya langsung menganga dengan lebar, mata naruto mengerjab-ngerjab tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Begitu juga Hinata yang sama-sama melongo menatap enam bayi yang sedang menangis dengan kencang dihadapannya. Dengan refleks Hinata melangkahkan kaki menuju keenam bayi mungil penuh dosa itu. Tampaknya bayi-bayi itu baru berumur 1 tahun.

Naruto kemudian melirik kearah Nagato "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Nagato masih saja tersenyum "Hm tolong besarkan mereka untuk menjadi orang-orang yang baik, aku mempercayaimu Naruto, aku titip Yahiko dan Konan ya.." Kemudian Nagato menutup matanya dengan damai.

Entah mengapa Konan dan Yahiko versi bayi langsung menangis lebih kencang lagi ketika melihat Nagato meninggal. Naruto melangkah kearah keduanya dan mengelus kepala Konan dan Yahiko.

"Hussst, sudah sudah jangan menangis, aku akan menjaga kalian semua agar kalian menjadi orang yang baik dan tak akan kubiarkan kalian terjerumus dalam rasa dendam lagi."

Brakkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Muncul 4 orang shinobi dari arah belakang Naruto, keempat orang tersebut terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya setelah membuat pohon itu berlubang.

"Eh Sasuke, Shika, Sakura , Ino?" Keempat Shinobi yang dipanggil tampak mengacuhkan Naruto, keempatnya menatap bayi-bayi di dekat Hinata dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar. Bahkan Sasuke dan Shika yang selalu berusaha cool pun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Sasuke adalah orang pertama yang menghampiri Hinata, pandangan matanya menatap ragu kearah Itachi versi bayi.

"I-Itachi –nii?!".

Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan mata bulatnya yang menggemaskan, kemudian kedua tangan mungil itu diarahkan kearah Sasuke.

"Sepertinya ia ingin kau gendong Teme." Naruto nyengir lebar.

"Eh?" Sasuke tampak sangat bingung, karena merasa dihiraukan membuat Itachi menagis lagi dengan kencang. Sasuke pun langsung menggendong Itachi agar berhenti menangis dan Sasuke mengelus punggung Itachi dengan lembut.

"Siapa mereka Naruto?" Tanya Ino sambil memeluk Deidara yang masih terisak-isak. Sedangkan Sakura kini sedang memeluk Yahiko.

"Itachi,Deidara,Konan,Yahiko,Tobi, dan Karin."

"APA?!" Sakura,Ino,Shika dan Sasuke tampak begitu terkejut.

'Karin..' Sasuke melirik sekilas kearah bayi yang sedang menangis kecil.

Hinata yang sedang memeluk Tobi pun merasa heran, Tobi yang ada dalam pelukan Hinata memiliki dua buah mata yang indah dan sekilas mirip dengan Naruto.

Naruto pun menghela nafas panjang, ia mulai menceritakan kepada keempat sahabatnya itu.

.

.

Karin yang melihat kelima temannya sedang dimanja pun langsung merengek kearah Shikamaru untuk dipeluk juga.

"Huh merepotkan, kami mencari mu kemana-mana Naruto." Shikamaru pun menggendong Karin sembari mengelus rambut bayi itu. Ketiga gadis itu tersenyum melihat pria yang dicintai mereka yang sedang menggendong bayi.

"Hn Jadi begitu ya.." Sasuke tersenyum tipis kearah Itachi yang ternyata sedang tertidur dalam gendongannya.

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk tersenyum Sasuke-kun." Ino mendengus kesal.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan kepada bayi-bayi ini?" Tanya Sakura kepada Naruto.

"Aku akan merawat mereka agar mereka menjadi orang baik itu adalah pesan terakhir dari Nagato."

"Hn aku akan mengurus Itachi-nii."

"eh?" Semua nya menatap tak percaya ke arah Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengurus Tobi ya Hinata, aku rasa aku tak an bisa jika harus mengurus perempuan. Hehe" Naruto tertawa kencang.

"Eum ha-hai, aku akan merawat Konan-chan a-agar menjadi ga-dis yang ba-ik dan kuat." Hinata tersipu malu karena Naruto mengatakan itu tepat di depan wajahnya. Jarak mereka begitu dekat sehingga Hinata dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto. Dengan iseng Naruto semakin memajukan wajahnya kearah Hinata.

PLAK!

Tangan-tangan kecil Konan dan Tobi menampar pipi Naruto dengan cukup keras, membuat Naruto langsung mundur kebelakang dengan kesal. Ino dan Sakura pun langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah Konan dan Tobi, sepertinya kedua bayi tersebut telah menggagalkan aksi mesum Naruto.

"Hn Dobe jangan mencontohkan hal yang tidak baik kepada bayi-bayi tak berdosa ini."

"Hei Teme kurasa yang kau maksud adalah bayi-bayi penuh dosa."

DHUAGH!

"BAKA! Jangan berbicara seperti itu."

"I-itaiii Sakura-chan." Naruto mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Hei bagai mana dengan kalian bertiga?" Sasuke bertanya sambil tetap tersenyum kearah Itachi yang tertidur sambil menghisap jempol kecilnya.

"A-ano, bagaimana ya.." Ino melirik Shikamaru yang masih asik mengelus rambut Karin, Melihat Shikamaru mengangguk pun membuat Ino merasa yakin dengan pilihannya.

"Baiklah aku akan merawat Dei-chan." Deidara yang mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan suffix chan pun langsung menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal.

"Hihihi kau lucu sekali sih." Bukannya minta maaf, Ino justru mencubit pipi tembem Dei-chan.

"Hei ino-pig, Deidara itu laki-laki bukan perempuan tau."

"Eh? Masa sih pantas saja ada yang aneh." Ino tersenyum jahil dan kembali mencubit pipi anak angkatnya yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Merepotkan, tapi baiklah akan ku didik anak ini agar menjadi shinobi yang baik." Dengan cepat Karin menepuk pipi Shikamaru dengan tangan yang penuh dengan air liur.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhk Karin-chan! Jangan sembarangan menempelkan air liurmu."

Melihat tingkah Shikamaru dan Karin membuat semuanya kembali tertawa.

Kemudian pandangan semua orang mengarah kepada Sakura yang masih saja belum memberikan jawabannya.

Sakura menatap kedua bola mata Yahiko yang berwarna ungu muda. Yahiko tertawa senang sembil memainkan helaian rambut berwarna pink. Sakura pun tersenyum dan menatap teman-temannya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan merawat Yahiko agar menjadi pemuda yang lebih baik."

"Hn semoga saja."

Selama beberapa menit tak ada yang berbicara, keenam remaja itu begitu sibuk dengan bayi dalam gendongan mereka.

"Oke, ayo kita kembali ke desa, kurasa mereka telah menunggu kehadiran pahlawan konoha." Ino melirik Naruto sekilas.

"Yosh! Ayo kita kembali dan menceritakan semua ini kepada Bachan."

Maka ke enam remaja itu pun berlari untuk pulang ke desa mereka, tentu saja masing-masing dari mereka menggendong seorang bayi penuh dosa (Author langsung di tinju sama Sakura).

.

.

TBC..

Mungkin ada yang pernah baca story ini, aku buat my love akatsuki dari pertengahan tahun 2014,hanya sampai chapter 5. 1,5 tahun kemudian entah kenapa aku mau baca story ini, rada gak enak pas para review mempertanyakan kelanjutannya. Aku tau lah rasanya baca story yg ngegantung itu bikin greget banget. So aku bakal lanjut fic ini,tapi aku repost dulu ya soalnya aku lupa kata sandi akun longbottomboy. Silahkan dibaca dan direview. Satu jam lagi aku bakal kirim chapter 2. Yoshhh moga kesibukkan di kantor gak menghalangi aku untuk tetap menulis. Kalian bacanya santai aja Ini story ringan kok kagak berat. Kalau berat aku takut kagak pada kuat gotong nya. Sipp bayyy bayyiii


	2. Chapter 2

My Kids Akatsuki

.

.

Apa jadinya jika Naruto,Sasuke dan Shikamaru harus menjadi ayah dan menikah pada usia 17 tahun?! Mereka harus mengurusi para missingnin tingkat S+ (Obito,Konan,Itachi,Daidara,Yahiko dan Sasori) yang telah dirubah menjadi bayi penuh dosa eh maksudnya tanpa dosa loh *kan masih bayi. :D

Pairing : Naruto-hinata, Sasuke-Sakura, Shikamaru-Ino

R/R

OoooOoooOMy Kids AkatsukiOoooOoooO

"Hn aku akan mengurus Itachi-nii."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengurus Tobi ya Hinata, aku rasa aku tak an bisa jika harus mengurus perempuan. Hehe"

"Eum ha-hai, aku akan merawat Konan-chan a-agar menjadi ga-dis yang ba-ik dan kuat."

"Baiklah aku akan merawat Dei-chan."

"Merepotkan, tapi baiklah akan ku didik Karin agar menjadi shinobi yang baik."

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan merawat Yahiko agar menjadi pemuda yang lebih baik."

OoooOoooOMy Kids Akatsuki2OoooOoooO

Chapter 2

Menikah (bagian 1)

Seluruh penduduk desa bersorak gembira menyambut pahlawan mereka, Uzumaki Naruto.

Pemuda bersurai Kuning itu hanya tersenyum lebar mendapatkan sambutan yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan tapi Naruto tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bahagianya. Sekarang pemuda itu tidak akan lagi dibenci oleh penduduk Konoha. Ia seakan lupa bahwa dirinya sedang menggendong bayi laki-laki.

Terdengar bisik-bisik dari semua orang yang berada disana, mata mereka tertuju ke arah 6 bayi yang digendong oleh beberapa anggota rockie 12. Keenam remaja itu pun langsung melesat kencang untuk bertemu Hokage ke 5. Mereka belum siap untuk menceritakan hal ini kepada semua orang, mungkin nanti keenam remaja itu akan bercerita.

OoooOoooOMy Kids Akatsuki2OoooOoooO

Disetiap mata memandang hanya ada reruntuhan bangunan, tidak ada lagi rumah-rumah penduduk, kini semua nya sudah tidak seperti dulu. Desa yang damai itu telah hancur akibat serangan Pain beberapa jam yang lalu, sebuah desa yang konon katanya selalu menghasilkan shinobi yang kuat pun tetap saja bisa hancur seperti ini. Di pinggir jalan tampak seorang gadis kecil yang sedang menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh seorang pria separuh baya yang terluka cukup parah, Sakura pun langsung menyerahkan Yahiko versi Bayi kepada Naruto. Pemuda Kyubi itu langsung gelagapan ketika menggendong dua bayi sekaligus. Yahiko termasuk anak yang tidak bisa diam terbukti ia langsung mencubit pipi gembil Tobi yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Huweeeeeeeeeeeee!" Tobi yang merasa terganggu pun langsung menagis kencang.

"OY Apa yang harus kulakukan Dattebayo! Tobi diam lah!" Naruto menatap memelas kearah teman-temannya, tapi mereka hanya mengedikkan bahu tanda tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

Bahkan Hinata pun terkikik geli melihat tingkah konyol Naruto yang berusaha untuk membuat Tobi diam.

"Uh anakmu nakal sekali Sakura." Naruto langsung memberikan Yahiko kepada Sakura.

"Eh apa kau bilang?! Tobi saja tuh yang cengeng!."

"Sakura! Tobi tidak cengeng dattebayo!"

"Dia c-e-n-g-e-n-g!"

"TIDAK."

"IYA."

"T-I-D-A-K!"

"I-Y-A."

"Ti- ahh I-ita!." Naruto menatap tajam sebuah batu kecil yang tadi mengenai kepalanya!

"SIAPA YANG MELEMPARKU DATTEBAYO!" Mata Naruto berubah menjadi berapi-api, wajahnya memancarkan aura membunuh yang pekat sepertinya Naruto masih belum bisa mengusai emosinya yang mudah meledak-ledak.

Kelima remaja itu mundur kebelakang, ada apa ini? Seperti bukan Naruto yang biasanya! Apa mungkin karena telah berhasil mengeluarkan kekuatan sampai ekor delapan? Sakura ingat dulu Naruto pernah lepas kendali ketika berubah menjadi monster dengan 4 ekor. Dan pada saat itu tanpa sadar Naruto melukai Sakura, mereka semua takut jika hal itu terjadi maka tamat lah Konoha, karena kekuatan ekor Sembilan Naruto benar-benar sangat menakutkan!

"Na-naruto-kun.."

Hinata menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan erat, Kedua bola mata Naruto melirik kearah genggaman tangan Gadis yang sangat ia cintai. perlahan-lahan Naruto tampak tenang, tapi tidak bagi Tobi karna bayi itu tambah menangis lagi, kalau tadi ia menangis karena cubitan Yahiko maka sekarang ia menangis karena ketakutan melihat amarah Naruto yang tidak terduga.

"A-aku tidak mengerti." Ucapnya lirih.

"Aku merasa marah, sangat marah tanpa alasan yang jelas, sudahlah ayo kita bertemu Ba-chan."

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, menatap tajam kearah Naruto. 'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan mu Dobe."

Dalam perjalanan tak ada yang berbicara, semua nya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

'A-apa ini? Kenapa tubuhku terasa amat panas? Aku merasa terus marah.'

OoooOoooOMy Kids Akatsuki2OoooOoooO

Tsunade dan Sizhune yang melihat kekacauan di dalam mession Hokage hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala.

"Ehem.."

Semua orang pun tampak langsung terdiam setelah mendengar peringatan dari Sang Hokage. Tapi tidak bagi Konan yang langsung berjalan pelan kearah Tsunade, sesekali Konan hampir terjatuh tapi ia terlihat begitu ingin memeluk pemimpin desa Konoha tersebut.

"wah Konan pintar sekali ya, sudah pandai berjalan." Tsunade mengelus puncak kepala Konan.

"Hm Jadi kalian akan merawat bayi ini?"

"YA."

"Bachan, sebelum dirubah menjadi bayi, aku sempat mendengar pembicaraan Nagato dengan Tobi, rupanya Tobi merencanakan perang dunia ke 4 tapi Nagato menolak rencana tersebut."

Semua orang di ruang Hokage kelihatan sangat terkejut.

"Apa?! Hah! Untung saja Tobi sudah menjadi bayi, nah sekarang adalah tugas kalian untuk merawat bayi itu. Tanam kan rasa cinta kepada Konoha agar mereka menjadi Shinobi yang setia, para anggota akatsuki memiliki kemampuan yang tinggi, pasti akan sangat menguntungkan bagi pihak kita."

"Apa Hokage-sama berniat untuk menjadikan mereka sebagai senjata perang?" Shikamaru sebenarnya sangat malas menyela pembicaraan ini, tapi ia lebih malas lagi jika tidak bertanya apa-apa.

"APA?! BACHAN KAU TIDAK BISA BEGITU!"

"Dengarkan aku dulu, kita tidak punya pilihan lain Naruto, dan kalian harus menjaga bayi-bayi itu dengan baik. Usahakan agar mereka benar-benar menganggap kalian sebagai orang tua, aku akan membuat sebuah pengumuman kepada seluruh penduduk desa dan para shinobi agar tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai bayi tersebut, dan jika ada yang melanggar maka aku akan memberikan hukuman bagi mereka, ya di kurung di penjara bawah tanah selama 5 tahun cukup lah."

Glekk~ Keenam remaja itu beserta Sizune begitu terkejut dengan hukuman itu.

Pemuda raven yang sejak tadi hanya diam sambil memperhatikan kakaknya yang dirubah menjadi bayi pun tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa didepan Hokage, Sasuke cukup tau diri dengan posisinya yang sekarang, tidak ada pilihan lain. Ia harus mengikuti segala perintah sang Hokage.

"Kurasa kalian akan menjadi orang tua yang baik untuk anak-anak ini, sepertinya mereka bahagia bersama kalian." Tsunade memandang keenam bayi yang sedang bermain di lantai dengan pakaian yang begitu besar.

"Tentu saja mereka bahagia Ba-chan! Iya kan Tobi anak baik?." Tobi hanya nyengir saja sambil mengganggu Itachi yang tampak sedang tiduran di lantai. Tobi mendorong-dorong tubuh Itachi tapi usaha nya itu sia-sia karena Itachi tetap tidak bergeming dari tempatnya, karena lelah Tobi pun tiduran diatas tubuh Itachi yang langsung memberontak karena merasa keberatan.

"Ya mereka memang bahagia, tapi pasti tidak benar-benar bahagia."

"Eh apa maksud Sizhune-sensai?"

"Maksud Sizhune adalah keenam bocah itu tidak akan benar-benar bahagia, coba kau lihat Rin anak Sizhune dan Kakashi, Rin itu baru bisa dikatakan sebagai anak yang benar-benar bahagia." Tsunade menjelaskan sembari melerai Deidara dan Yahiko yang sedang memperebutkan sebuah hiasan berupa patung tanah liat.

"Hn jadi intinya apa?"

"Haduh! Kalian ini bodoh sekali sih, anak akan benar-benar bahagia jika memiliki orang tua yang lengkap."

"Ohh.." Keenam remaja yang berusia 16 tahun itu pun ber-oh ria.

Brak!

Tsunade menggebrak meja dengan kencang, membuat semuanya berjengit karena kaget.

"Kalian menikahlah!"

"APA?!" Ucap mereka serempak.

"Bukankah kalian semua saling mencintai?!" Tanya Tsunade geram.

"ehh?" Mereka terkaget dengan semburat warna merah dikedua pipi mereka.

"A-aku tidak tau Hokage-sama." Shikamaru membuang mukanya kearah luar.

Ino yang mendengar jawaban dari Shikamaru pun langsung menunduk lesu, rasanya ia ingin menangis.

'Aku memang bodoh! Mana mungkin Shika menyukaiku, dia kan hanya naksir dengan Temari saja.' Ino hampir saja menangis kalau saja Shikamaru tidak segera bicara.

"Maaf Hokage-sama kurasa aku tidak bisa menikahi gadis yang jelas-jelas mencintai Sasuke." Pemuda yang terkenal malas itu menatap sengit pemuda Uchiha disampingnya.

"eh? E-eto kau bicara apa sih Shika?!"

"Yak kau kan selalu menyukai Sasuke, dulu kau tiap hari selalu saja berceloteh tentang nya kan?"

"Dulu ya dulu! Beda dengan sekarang baka!"

"Hei! Diamlah Kalian, berantemnya nanti saja diluar!"

Bagi Naruto dan Hinata yang sudah menyatakan cintanya hal ini tidak terlalu membuat mereka terkejut, jujur saja sebelum pergi untuk menemui Hokage, mereka telah berbicara berdua dan memutuskan untuk merawat Konan dan Tobi bersama-sama karena Naruto dan Hinata cemas jika tiba-tiba Naruto tidak bisa mengendalikan amarahnya ketika bersama Tobi. Meskipun terlihat baik-baik saja tapi sesungguhnya Naruto masih menyimpan kebencian terhadap bayi itu.

"Kau Sakura, bertahun-tahun menanti Sasuke apakah kau masih mencintai nya dan kau Sasuke apa kau merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan Sakura?!"

"Hn ya a-aku mencintai Sakura." Meskipun lirih tetapi perkataan Sasuke dapat didengar oleh Naruto, Naruto merasakan tubuhnya semakin terasa panas saja 'Bangsat! Mendengar perkataan Teme membuatku semakin marah saja dattebayo!'

"HAH?" Sakura menatap dengan mulut menganga kearah Sasuke, yang benar saja! Apa Sakura tak salah dengar bahwa lelaki yang selalu ia nanti berkata mencintai dirinya?

Tsunade tampak tersenyum tipis melihat kedua remaja yang mati-matian menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

"KAU NARUTO DAN HINATA! Kalian berdua pacaran kan? Dan pastinya kalian saling mencintai kan?"

"Tentu saja." Ucap Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan, kemudian Hinata langsung menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

"Maka tidak ada alasan lagi untuk menolak perintahku ini."

"Ta-tapi Bachan, kami kan baru 16 tahun, aku dan Hinata memang berniat untuk menikah tapi tidak secepat ini dattebayo!"

"TIDAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN! KALIAN AKAN MENIKAH 3 HARI LAGI DAN KALIAN PARA LELAKI SEGERA LAH MELAMAR WANITA MU DI HADAPAN AYAH MEREKA! KARENA INI ADALAH MISI TINGKAT S+ BAGI KALIAN!.. PAHAM?!"

Glekk mereka semua menelan ludah dengan susah payah "YA!".

"SEKARANG SEMUANYA KELUAR! KECUALI NARUTO."

"BAIK." Ucap keenam remaja tersebut serentak.

OoooOoooOMy Kids Akatsuki2OoooOoooO

"Ada keperluan apa Bachan menahanku disini?"

"Hm ada yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu Uzumaki Naruto."

"Jangan lama-lama ya, aku harus mengantar Hinata pulang."

Hufft Tsunade menghembuskan nafas, pemuda berambut pirang itu selalu saja tidak bisa bersikap sopan.

"Apa kau mau menggantikan posisiku sebagai Hokage?"

Kedua bola mata berwarna biru langit itu menatap kearah Tsunade dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, dari dulu Naruto ingin menjadi Hokage tapi lagi-lagi ini terasa terlalu cepat baginya, ia merasa belum sanggup jika harus menjadi Hokage pada usia 16 tahun.

"Naruto?"

"Naruto!"

"NARUTO!"

Orang yang dipanggil namanya hanya diam dan memasang wajah datarnya.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

Habis sudah kesabaran Tsunade, ia berteriak tepat di samping telinga pemuda rubah itu.

"Maaf Bachan, A-aku memang ingin menjadi Hokage tapi apa ini tidak terlalu cepat ya?"

"Hm Aku mengerti Naruto, Tapi aku rasa waktu ku tidak lama lagi."

"Eh? Kau ini bicara apa sih Bachan?!"

Tsunade tersenyum kearah Naruto. Tsunade sangat menyayangi bocah nakal yang sekarang telah tumbuh dewasa itu, meskipun tidak ada ikatan darah secara langsung tapi Klan Uzumaki dan Klan Senju dari dulu adalah saudara jauh. Selain itu Naruto selalu saja mengingatkan Tsunade dengan adiknya.

"Ketika serangan Pain yang menghancurkan desa ini, aku memberikan hampir seluruh Cakraku dan merusak segel yang ada di keningku ini, saat ini tubuhku memang masih tampak muda karna bantuan cakra dari Sizhune tapi kurasa tak an bertahan lama karna aku mengalami luka dalam yang serius, mungkin aku hanya bisa bertahan dua tahun saja Naruto."

Naruto membelalakan matanya tampak tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Hokage ke-5.

"Naruto, aku mempercayai Konoha kepadamu."

"Bachan.." Mata Naruto berkaca-kaca, setelah kehilangan Jiraiya kemudian ia juga akan kehilangan Tsunade yang telah ia anggap sebagai Neneknya sendiri.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi Hokage sekarang! Karna aku yakin kau baik-baik saja bachan."

"Baiklah Naruto, kurasa aku tidak bisa memaksa, tapi ketika kondisi ku memburuk dan aku tak bisa lagi memimpin Hokage, mau kah kau berjanji untuk menjaga desa ini?"

Naruto tampak sedang berpikir.

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji Bachan, aku tidak bisa menjaga Konoha dan penduduk. Lihat saja! Konoha hancur karna aku tak sanggup menjaga desa ini."

Duaghhhh!

"I-itai! Kenapa sih orang-orang suka sekali memukul kepalaku! Bisa-bisa aku jadi bodoh!"

"TAK PERLU DIPUKUL-PUN KAU SUDAH BODOH! DASAR BAKA! KAU LAH YANG MENYELAMATKAN DESA INI! KALAU TIDAK ADA PEMUDA BODOH BERNAMA UZUMAKI NARUTO BAGAIMANA NASIB KONOHA! KARNA MU MEREKA YANG SUDAH MATI BISA HIDUP KEMBALI! NARUTO KAU ADALAH PAHLAWAN DESA! SAAT INI KAU LAH NINJA TERKUAT DI KONOHAGURE! LALU SIAPA LAGI YANG BISA KUPERCAYAI UNTUK BISA MENJADI HOKAGE?!"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"A-apa? Aku tau dia sudah kembali ke sini dan membantu kita melawan Pain! Tapi itu tidak bisa menghapuskan kesalahannya dimasala lalu, penduduk desa dan para tetua pasti akan menolaknya mentah-mentah! Dan tentu saja aku juga akan menolak!"

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi sekarang, bagi Naruto semuanya terlalu cepat untuk dihadapi remaja berusia 16 tahun seperti dirinya. Ia menatap sendu kearah pahatan batu para Hokage terdahulu yaitu Sang Yondaime Hokage.

"Tou-san.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan,, Maaf kan aku, aku tidak bisa menjaga desa, A-aku tak berguna!" Naruto terisak kecil saat mengingat janjinya kepada Minato.

Plukk.. Tangan halus itu menepuk kepala Naruto dengan lembut.

"Huh kau ini kenapa sih bocah, Yondaime Hokage, Jiraiya, dan aku mempercayai mu karna kami tau kau mampu menjalani ini semua Naruto."

Naruto terlihat kembali berpikir.

"Sekarang kau masih tidak mau menjadi Hokage?"

"Bukannya aku tidak mau Bachan! Tapi aku belum siap, jadi aku akan menggantikanmu jika kau tak sanggup lagi saja."

"BAKA! Itu kan yang aku katakan dari tadi!"

"Hehe gomen."

"Ya sudah, kau pulanglah dan segera temui ketua Klan Hyuga itu."

Glekk Naruto menelan ludah dengan susah payah, lagi-lagi Naruto belum siap untuk menghadapi calon mertuanya itu.

"Ka-kalau dia menolak ku bagaimana Bachan?"

"Ya Kau harus mencoba terus sampai Hiashi-san menerima lamaranmu itu."

"Arghhhh ini benar-benar terlalu cepat untukku Bachan." Naruto mengerang frustasi, ia mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang selalu berantakan.

"Huh sudah lah, sana pulang! Pokoknya kau harus bisa menjalani misi tingkat S+ ini!"

OoooOoooOMy Kids Akatsuki2OoooOoooO

NARUTO POV

Huh akhirnya aku sampai juga di aparteman ku yang sederhana ini, tentu saja saat ini aku tidak sendirian di sampingku ada bayi penuh dosa yang dulu telah melepaskan Kyubi dari dalam tubuh Ibuku. Aku memang masih marah terhadap Tobi tapi melihat wajah itu membuatku merasa tenang. Kuelusi pipi chubby nya dan kucubit pelan tapi naas , Tobi langsung terbangun akibat ulah usilku.

"HUwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa". Tobi menangis dengan kencang membuat aku kebingungan.

"To-tobi anak baik, jangan menangis ya, cup cup cup. Kau mau apa anak tampan?" Tobi masih saja menangis, aku mulai berpikir, jika bayi menangis biasanya karena lapar, haus, panas, atau mungkin dia? Ahh membayangkannya pun sudah membuat ku mual.

Karena kupikir dia lapar maka aku bergegas membuatkan makanan, sialnya hanya ada mie ramen didapurku jadi dengan terpaksa aku memberi Tobi mie itu. Tapi besok aku akan segera membeli makanan yang layak untuk bayi kecil seperti dia.

Kemudian aku menyuapi Tobi dengan mie ramen yang sudah kuremukkan agar mudah dimakan olehnya dan berhasil! Tobi berhenti menangis, aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena telah berhasil membuat bayi berhenti menangis.

"Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut". Uhh bunyi apa ituu , kulihat Tobi memandangku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan dan muncul bau yang menusuk hidung. Dan beberapa detik kemudian Tobi kembali menangis maka aku berniat menggendongnya. Plukk ada yang terjatuh di lantai saat aku mengangkat Tobi, dengan bodohnya Aku menyentuh benda tersebut dan mengendusnya.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Tobi kau PUP!"

NARUTO POV END

OoooOoooOMy Kids Akatsuki2OoooOoooO

Hinata masuk kerumah secara diam-diam, agar keluarganya tidak terganggu karena sudah larut malam pasti penghuni mession Hyuuga telah tertidur dengan lelap.

"Nee-chan!" Seorang gadis berusia 13 tahun langsung berlari memeluk Hinata dengan erat.

"Hiks Hikss Nee-chan, a-aku kangen Nee-chan. Walau pun ini hanya mimpi tapi aku senang bisa kembali bertemu Nee-chan."

"Nanni?! Mimpi? A-ano Hanabi-chan, ini bukan mimpi."

"eh?" Hanabi mengerjab-ngerjabkan kedua matanya ketika memandag wajah Hinata. Kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa, lalu muncullah dua orang laki-laki yang tampak sangat terkejut melihat Hinata. Kedua lelaki itu pun beranggapan bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang sudah meninggal dapat hidup kembali?!

"Aku pulang Tou-sama, Neji-nii-san." Hinata membungkukan badannya, sedangkan Konan terlihat telah tertidur dengan memasukkan jari telunjuk nya kemulut, Hinata sudah berkali-kali menyingkirkan kebiasaan buruk Konan, tapi tampak nya itu tidak berhasil karena Konan pasti akan mengemut jari telunjuknya lagi.

"Hinata." Hyuuga Hiashi bergegas mendekati Hinata, kemudian ia kelihatan sangat terkejut.

"Bayi siapa itu Hinata?"

"Eh i-ini, namanya Konan di-dia anggota A-akatsuki."

"APA?!"

"Go-gomen, Konan dirubah menjadi bayi, ada 5 bayi lagi yang sekarang berada bersama Naruto-kun,Sasuke,Shikamaru,Ino,dan Sakura."

"Huh Nee-chan kenapa yang dipanggil dengan suffix kun hanya Naruto-sama?"

"Eh?" Hinata langsung menundukan kepala untuk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

"Nee-chan sudah pacaran dengannya ya, Hihihi Nee-chan lucu wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus?"

Hinata hanya bisa terus menunduk, dengan pipi yang semakin merah.

"Ehem, sudahlah Hanabi jangan menggoda kakakmu, Hinata kau istirahatlah dulu." Hiashi Hyuuga melirik sekilas kearah bayi dalam gendongan Hinata 'manis sekali' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Ha-hai Tou-sama."

Gadis bersurai indigo itu segera melangkah dengan cepat menuju kamarnya.

"Nee-chan kau berhutang cerita dengan ku loh." Hanabi masih saja ngotot ingin mendengar tentang kejadian yang dialami oleh kakaknya.

"Ah iya, Tou-sama juga penasaran ingin mendengarnya." Hiashi tersenyum tipis, suatu kejadian yang begitu langka bagi ketiga remaja itu.

"I-iya." Hinata berlari dan masuk kemarnya, tapi sebelum itu ia sempatkan diri untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepada ketua klan Hyuuga yang ada dihadapannya.

"A-ano Tou-sama, mungkin besok Naruto-kun akan datang kemari untuk bertemu denganmu."

"Eh? Ada urusan apa pahlawan desa kita ingin bertemu dengan ku?"

"Em tunggu saja besok, kalian akan tahu sendiri." Kemudian Hinata benar-benar masuk kekamarnya dan menidurkan Konan di futon miliknya.

"Arigatou Konan-chan, karena temanmu telah memberikan kehidupan yang kedua untukku. Dan karena kehadiran kalian membuat aku bisa segera memiliki Naruto-kun seutuhnya.

TBC..

OoooOoooOMy Kids Akatsuki2OoooOoooO

Chapter selanjutnya :

Keenam bayi mulai bertingkah…

"Hei Tobi jangan menggigit tanganku dan aku tidak akan membelikanmu topeng monyet itu!" 'Aku harus waspada jangan sampai dia melukaiku dan tak an kubiarkan Tobi memakai topeng' batin Naruto.

"Itachi jangan memakan sabun." 'Hn dia bisa menghabiskan stok sabun ku.' Batin Sasuke.

"Dei-chan berhenti berguling-guling! Kau bisa terluka dan jangan menangis Dei-chan! 'Tak an kubiarkan Dei-chan menyentuh tanah liat lagi!' batin Ino.

"Karin jangan memakan rambut Sasuke-jisan?" 'Aku harus membuatnya menjauhi Sasuke!' batin Shikamaru.

"Yahiko! Jangan bertingkah seolah-olah kau itu Katak! Ayo jalan yang benar." 'Ini pasti karna dia murid Jiraiya-sama' Batin Sakura.

"Konan-chan berhenti memakan kertas-kertas itu." 'Padahal disini banyak makanan ringan,tapi lagi-lagi dia lebih tertarik dengan kertas' Batin Hinata.

Huaaa guys, chapter 1 itu penuh dengan kesalahan.

Penulisan Sensei yang salah.

Penulisan judul juga salah

Penulisan nama Karin malah disebut Sasori. (awalnya saya memang berniat menjadikan sasori sebagai salah satu bayi itu tapi saya pikir akan lebih baik kalau bayinya perempuan saja.)

Banyak Typo.


	3. Chapter 3

My Kids Akatsuki

.

.

Genre : Romance , Humor , and adventure

Pairing : Naruto-Hinata, Sasuke-Sakura, Shikamaru-Ino, Gaara-? And Akatsuki

Lanjut atau tidaknya cerita ini tergantung para readers, kalau readers malas meriview maka saya juga akan ikut malas untuk melanjutkannya :)

Chapter 3

Menikah (bagian 2)

Ketua klan Hyuuga itu menghela nafas berkali-kali, ia tampak sedang berpikir keras untuk memutuskan sesuatu hal yang menurutnya amat penting, sorot matanya tetap tajam seperti pisau yang siap mencongkel mata pemuda yang telah berani datang untung melamar putri tertuanya.

"Mengapa anda melamar Hinata, apa hanya karena perintah dari Hokage-sama?"

Glek

Naruto terlihat begitu gugup berhadapan dengan Hiashi Hyuuga, pemuda itu sedikit gemetar dan mengeluarkan tetesan keringat di kulit tan nya yang exsotis. Menurut Naruto, menghadapi keenam Pain jauh lebih mudah dari pada harus menghadapi Ketua klan Hyuuga tersebut.

'Uh kenapa ini begitu sulit sih, aku melamar Hinata bukan karena perintah dari Hokage-sama saja! Aku mencintai putri mu!' pikir naruto dalam hati.

"Aku mengerti kau adalah pahlawan kami semua, tapi menyerahkan Hinata kepada anda itu bukanlah hal yang mudah, Hinata adalah penerus ku, dan aku mengharapkan Hinata menikah dengan pemuda dari klan Hyuuga."

Perkataan Hiashi membuat dua remaja dihadapannya langsung terkejut.

Dengan susah payah, Naruto akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk berbicara. "Maaf Hyuuga-san, perlu anda ketahui! Kedatangan ku kemari bukan hanya atas peringtah Hokage-sama, sebelumnya aku dan Hinata sudah merencanakan untuk menikah, memang ini kelihatan begitu terburu-buru tapi kami harus menikah secepatnya!."

"Hn, apa anda mencintai Hinata?"

"YA HYUUGA-SAN."

"Kalau begitu bertarunglah denganku, kalau aku kalah maka akan kuijinkan kalian menikah tapi jika anda yang kalah maka silahkan keluar dari rumah kami!" Ucap Hiashi Hyuuga dengan mengarahkan pedang nya kearah pemuda berambut kuning itu.

"Ta-tapi Tou-sama~"

"Diamlah Hinata, ini urusan laki-laki."

"Ba-baiklah Tou-sama."

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat hati, didepannya tampak ketua klan Hyuuga yang melangkah dengan mantap sambil membawa sebuah pedang yang kelihatan begitu tajam.

.

OoooOoooOMy Kids Akatsuki3OoooOoooO

.

Sampailah kedua lelaki itu di halaman kediaman Hyuuga yang sangat luas, dan kelihatan sering digunakan untuk berlatih. Hiashi dan Naruto segera berhadap-hadapan dengan berposisi siap untuk bertarung.

"Majulah Naruto-san, tidak usah ragu untuk menyerang karena aku pun tidak akan ragu-ragu!"

Naruto segera berlari dengan kencang kearah Hiashi dengan menggenggam sebuah kunai yang telah dialiri cakra, rupanya Naruto telah kembali bersemangat untuk menghadapi ketua Klan Hyuuga itu.

Prank! Terdengar bunyi senjata yang bertabrakan, kunai milik Naruto dan pedang milik Hiashi keduanya tampak sama-sama kuat tapi Hiashi sesungguhnya sadar bahwa kekuatanya berada jauh dibawah Naruto. Tujuan Hiashi mengajak Naruto bertarung karena ia ingin melihat semangat dan niat yang kuat dalam diri pemuda itu.

Pertarungan antara Hiashi dan Naruto terus berlanjut, keduanya terus berusaha untuk menyerang dengan kekuatan penuh. Hiashi memukul perut Naruto dengan kencangnya sehingga membuat pemuda itu terpental jauh, kemudian tanpa membuang-buang waktu Hiashi Hyuuga segera berlari dan mengarahhkan pedangnya tepat di pundak Naruto.

Jrashhhhhhh

"Aggghhhhhhhhhh"

Dan Pofff , ternyata itu hanyalah sebuah bunshin. 'Huh ternyata dia cerdik juga' Hiashi melihat kesegala arah untuk mencari Naruto.

"Hey bocah, kemana kau? Jangan menjadi pengecut! Ayo hadapi aku!"

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"

Poff

Sraak

Muncul 10 bunshin milik Naruto, masing-masing dari bunshin itu segera mengeluarkan kunai.

"Hei, jangan pernah meremehkanku Hiashi-san."

Naruto beserta bunshinnya berlari dengan kencang kearah Hiashi Hyuuga, mereka menyebar untuk menyerang dari segala arah, tapi Naruto sangat terkejut ketika dengan mudahnya orang tua itu memutar badannya dan memukul bunshin-bunshin Naruto.

Buagghh Duaghhh!

"UAGH!"

Poff

Poff Poff Poff

satu persatu Bunshin itu menghilang akibat pukulan ketua klan Hyuuga.

'Dia ini seperti Neji ya, bisa melihat kesegala arah dengan mata Byakugan! Seakan-akan ada mata di kanan,kiri serta belakang kepalanya!' batin Naruto.

"Naruto-san, anda adalah orang yang dipilih untuk menggantikan posisi Hokage-sama kan?"

"Eh da-dari mana Hiashi-san bisa tau?"

"Kemarin Hokage-sama menyuruh semua ketua klan beserta para Tetua Konoha hadir dalam rapat, di rapat itu Hokage-sama mengatakan bahwa anda lah yang akan menggantikan posisinya dalam waktu kurang dari 2 tahun, tapi para tetua menyebalkan itu menolak perintah Hokage-sama, mereka beranggapan bahwa anda tidak pantas menjadi Hokage! Sedangkan kami para Ketua Klan sangat yakin bahwa andalah orang yang paling pantas untuk mengemban jabatan ini. Tapi aku rasa aku mulai ragu, sepertinya anda memang tak pantas menjadi Hokage! Anda lemah! Hanya bisa menunjukan jutsu-jutsu yang tak berarti!"

Naruto membelalakkan matanya ketika Hiashi dengan cepat memberikan jurus andalan dari kelompok Souke. BUAGH

"HAKKE NI SHOU!"

"UAGHH!" Hiashi secara membabi-buta memukul Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Buagh Buakk duaghh

"YON SHOU!"

"ARghhh!"

"HASSOU!"

Duaagh!

"JUURO KUSHOUI!"

Buak!

"SANJUUNISHOUI!"

Buak!Buak!Duaghh!

"UAGGHH!"

"ROKUJUUYON SHOUI!"

Buagh duaghh buak

"Ugh!"

Tubuh Naruto terpental dan jatuh ketanah dengan kencang, nafasnya tidak beranturan.

"Si-sial 64 pukulan yang sama seperti Neji ya! Tapi Hinata jauh lebih hebat dari pada ini!" perlahan-lahan tubuh Naruto mulai bangkit meskipun cakranya terasa hilang entah kemana.

"Percuma saja, menyerahlah Naruto-san, anda tidak akan sanggup bertarung lagi! Aku tidak ingin membunuh calon pemimpin desa ini!"

Dengan segera, Naruto berkonsentrasi dan menutup matanya.

'Hei Kau! Ayo pinjamkan aku cakramu!'

'Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana? Fufufu' Kurama tertawa mengejek.

'Heh! Kalau aku tidak bisa mengalahkan Hiashi-san maka aku tidak bisa menikahi putrinya.'

'Lalu apa peduliku?!'

'Cih baka! Untuk bisa benar-benar mengontrol Tobi aku harus menyerang hatinya dulu! Aku akan membuat hatinya melemah dengan memberikan kasih sayang yang utuh dari diriku dan Hinata!'

'Tak kusangka seorang Uzumaki Naruto bisa selicik ini eh.'

'Jika aku tidak bisa menangani Tobi maka perang akan benar-benar terjadi! Aku tidak mau semua orang menderita akibat perang! Dan aku juga tidak mau seluruh monster berekor dijadikan alat perang!'

'Hn, jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan kami Naruto, sesekali khawatirkan dirimu juga, kalau Tobi berhasil bangkit dari jutsu Nagato maka dia akan berusaha mengambilku dari dalam tubuhmmu, dan kau bisa mati tau!'

'Sepertinya kau belum tau aku ya Kurama? Aku tidak akan mati sebelum menjadi Hokage!'

'hn, kau selalu bersemangat seperti biasanya ya, baiklah terima ini Naruto! Akan kuberikan cakraku untuk mu!'

'Terimakasih Kurama, semenjak melawan Pain, kau benar-benar jadi baik ya, hehe. Kurasa aku juga harus berterimakasih kepada paman Bee dan Hachibi.'

'Sudah jangan banyak ngomong, sana pergi dan kalahkan calon mertua mu!'

Blushhhhhh

Wajah Naruto langsung memerah saat mendengar ucapan Kurama.

-Kembali pada pertarungan Hiashi Hyuuga dan Naruto-

Hiashi tidak terkejut ketika cakra Naruto mulai muncul kembali, karena sebagai jinchuriki yang hebat tentu saja hal ini sangat mudah bagi Naruto.

"Hmm Kumohon Naruto-san segera serius dan perlihatkan kekuatan anda yang sesungguhnya kepadaku."

"Baiklah Hiashi-san! Kuharap kau tidak menyesal."

"Goaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!"

Muncul cakra orange yang dengan cepat menyelimuti tubuh Naruto serta membentuk Sembilan ekor yang sempurna.

"Ayo maju!" Naruto berteriak dengan tekanan cakra yang sangat kuat.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

"JIKA MENGALAHKAN MU SAJA AKU TAK MAMPU! BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN AKU BISA MENJADI HOKAGE DAN MELINDUNGIN DESA INI! JADI MARI KITA MULAI HIASHI-HYUUGA!"

'Heh bocah, jangan keterlaluan menggunakan cakraku! Kau bisa membunuh nya!' Kurama mulai mengkhawatirkan Naruto yang telah emosi, Naruto memang seringkali lepas control karena saat di air terjun ia tidak bisa benar-benar melenyapkan Yami! Jadi inilah alasan mengapa Naruto sering merasakan amarah yang besar! Naruto memang mengalahkan Yami tapi itu tak membuat Yami benar-benar hilang dari tubuh Naruto.

'Aku memang akan membunuhnya Kurama!'

'APA KAU GILA?!'

'hehe aku hanya bercanda saja Kurama.' Fyuuhh Kurama menghembuskan nafas lega, tak lama kemudian ia langsung tertidur kembali.

Perlahan-lahan cakra yang menyelimuti Naruto menghilang, kemudian Naruto meloncat ke atas pohon dan segera merapal salah satu jutsu andalannya.

"Hāremu no Jutsu!"

Poff

Muncul seorang wanita cantik yang tidak memakai pakaian, wanita itu meraba-raba tubuh ketua Klan Hyuuga yang kelihatan tak berdaya dengan darah yang menetes dari kedua lubang hidungnya. Mulut Hiashi terbuka dengan tidak etisnya. Maklum sajalah , sudah bertahun-tahun dia tidak bermain dengan wanita.

Hinata, dan Hanabi yang melihat Hiashi mimisan hanya bisa melongo, sedangkan Neji yang mukanya sudah memerah hanya menutup mata dan menyumbat lubang hidungnya dengan kapas.

"Tou-sama apa yang kau lakukan?" Hanabi mencoba menyadarkan Hiashi, lelaki itu langsung gelagapan dan mengarahkan pedangnya untuk menyerang perempuan sexsi itu. Bunshin milik Naruto pun menghilang tetapi sebenarnya ketua klan Hyuuga itu sedikit kecewa.

"Tou-sama hidungmu mimisan." Hanabi kembali berkata dengan entengnya.

"Eh ini karena tadi aku terpukul Naruto."

"Kapan?" Sekarang Hinata pun ikut bebicara.

"Ta-tadi Hinata."

"A-aku dan Hanabi tidak lihat."

Wajah ayah dari dua orang gadis itu kembali memerah, 'kurang ajar kau Uzumaki Naruto, kau membuat harga diri ku jatuh dihadapan kedua putrid ku!.'

Tiba-tiba Hiashi merasakan ada cakra seseorang dibelakangnya, lelaki itu terkejut ketika melihat Naruto yang telah siap dengan sebuah pusaran cakra di tangannya.

"RANSENGAN!"

BUAGGGGGH

Bola cakra berukuran mini itu tepat mengenai dada sebelah kiri Hiashi, lelaki itu terlihat tidak punya waktu untuk menghindar maka dia pasrah saja ketika dihantam dengan ransengan milik Naruto. Tubuh Hiashi terpental cukup jauh dari tempatnya semula. Tapi ia agak sedikit terkejut karena Naruto tidak benar-benar menyerang dirinya karena Ransengan itu hanya mengenai sedikit bahunya saja.

"Hāremu no Jutsu!"

Poff

Naruto kembali membuat bunshin wanita telanjang, kali ini jumlahnya lebih banyak, dan wanita-wanita itu memegang Hiashi dengan erat, ketua klan Hyuuga yang baru saja dihantam ransengan tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, atau lebih tepatnya dia terlalu syok karena melihat banyak sekali wanita telanjang disekitarnya. Hiashi yang dipegang tangan dan kakinya sehingga membentuk huruf x seperti sedang di rape oleh bunshin Naruto. Kemudian masing-masing dari bunshin itu memukuli Hiashi dengan keras secara bertubi-tubi.

Duaghhh, duaghhh, buaghhh!

"Ugh!"

"Uagh!"

"ARRGGGGGGGGGGH KURANG AJAR KAU UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

Wushhhh Naruto yang asli pun muncul disamping Hinata, Ia tersenyum lebar melihat Hiashi yang sudah tidak berdaya. Ya bagaimanapun juga yang namanya janji harus di tepati kan? Jadi Hiashi terpaksa merestui pernikahan Naruto dengan Hinata.

"Hey Neji kenapa hidungmu disumpal dengan kapas?" Naruto menunjuk lubang hidung Neji dengan polosnya.

"DIAM KAU BAKA!"

Duagghhhhh !

Neji menendang wajah Naruto dengan pukulan khas Klan Hyuuga, dan akhirnya ketiga laki-laki itu mimisan bersama.

.

OoooOoooOMy Kids Akatsuki3OoooOoooO

.

Seorang pemuda yang sering mengucapkan kata "Merepotkan" sedang duduk sendirian dibangku taman Konoha.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan ya. Mana mungkin aku menikahi gadis yang tidak pernah mencintaiku, cih perempuan benar-benar merepotkan." Gumam pemuda itu dengan lirih.

"HEI SHIKAMARU!" Seorang gadis bercepol 4 bersama dua orang pria menghampiri Shikamaru dengan sedikit berlari.

"Te-temari? Bayi siapa itu?" Shikamaru agak terkejut ketika melihat Temari menggendong bayi laki-laki kawai berambut merah.

"Eh- ini ,emm bagaimana cara menjelaskannya ya.." Temari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Shikamaru menatap intens bayi imut itu dan mengusap kepala nya. 'Bayi ini memiliki rambut yang hampir sama dengan Gaara, apa ini anaknya Gaara? Ah mana mungkin sih? Gaara kan masih sangat muda seperti diriku tapi jika ini benar anak nya Gaara, eh dengan siapa dia berhubungan ya?' Shikamaru sibuk dengan pemikiran gilanya.

"Kalau kau menyangka ini anakku maka kau salah besar." Gaara yang biasa nya selalu tanpa ekspresi , sekarang sedikit kelihatan kesal.

"Ehh Kagekaze-sama, lalu ini anak siapa? Maaf saja tapi anak ini mirip dengan mu."

"Huh." Gaara hanya mendengus kesal.

"Saat kami pertama kali melihat anak ini, kami juga berpikir bahwa ini anak Kagekaze, tapi ternyata bukan loh." Temari menceritakan dengan tersenyum lebar ketika melihat bayi dalam gendongannya mulai terlelap tidur.

"Lalu anak siapa dong?" Tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

"Entahlah, Gaara yang menemukan bayi itu di dekat akademi desa Suna dan semenjak melihat Gaara, anak ini selalu ingin bersama Gaara! Dia akan menangis kencang saat Gaara tidak ada disampinnya." Kankuro ikut kesal karena dia harus menjaga bayi itu bersama kakak dan adiknya.

"Eh, kok kebetulan sekali ya." Shikamaru kembali menatap bayi itu.

"Kebetulan apa maksudmu Shikamaru?" Temari agak keheranan.

"Eh tidak hehehe." Shikamaru mencubit pipi gembil bayi yang ada dalam gendongan Temari, bayi berambut merah itu hanya menggeliatkan badannya dalam gendongan Temari. Tingkah lucu si bayi kawaii membuat Shikamaru dan Temari tertawa kecil. Tanpa mereka sadari ada seorang ninja medis muda yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka, dipipi ninja medis itu tapak bulir air mata yang mengalir dengan derasnya.

"Shikamaru.. sepertinya kau sangat bahagia bersama Temari-san." Kemudian gadis itu pergi dengan melompati atap rumah penduduk Konoha yang telah dibangun kembali, rambut pirangnya yang dikuncir kuda melambai-lambai akibat terpaan angin yang kencang.

.

OoooOoooOMy Kids Akatsuki3OoooOoooO

.

Didalam sebuah rumah sederhana Haruno, seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut revennya sedang duduk dengan gelisah, tentu saja ini sangat wajar bagi seorang pria yang akan melamar gadis yang dincintainya.

"Jadi, Kau ingin menikah dengan putriku ya?" Haruno Kizashi berusaha memasang wajah angker dan suara yang berwiba. Tentu saja itu gagal total karena dia benar-benar payah dalam bersandiwara. Meskipun Sasuke ingin sekali tertawa tapi ia tahan dengan sekuat tenaga agar tidak disangka meremehkan ayah dari Sakura.

"I-iya Kizashi-san."

Adegan menegangkan bagi Sasuke itu hancur seketika Haruno Mebuki datang sambil memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. "Hey, jangan gagap seperti Hinata-san dong, kami kan hanya ingin mengobrol saja dengamu Sasuke-kun."

"KA-SAN ! Menjauh dari Sasuke-kun!" Sakura langsung berniat untuk mensanaro Ka-san nya sendiri, tetapi segera ia batalkan saat Mebuki meberikan tatapan tajamnya yang mengerikan.

Kemudian wajah sok angker itu berubah manis ketika melihat Sasuke "Uchiha ini tampan sekali ya, heran sekali dia bisa suka dengan putriku yang sangat berantakan ini." Nyonya dan Tuan Haruno itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, sedangkan Sakura hanya membuang mukanya yang sudah memerah karena kesal, dan Sasuke memasang wajah cengo nya.

"Begini Sasuke-kun, aku sangat-sangat-sangat ragu menyerahkan putri kami kepada mu."

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tau Kizashi-san, aku hanyalah mantan missing-nin yang berbahaya yang telah mengkhianati desa ini."

"Tou-san! Sasuke-kun telah berubah! Dia tak seperti dulu lagi." Sakura ikut berbicara karena merasa kasihan saat Sasuke terlihat sedih.

"Ya, tetap saja itu sulit, lagi pula kenapa sih kau tidak menikah dengan Naruto saja?"

Sasuke memandang ayah dari wanita yang dicintainya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku memang tak sebaik Naruto, aku juga tidak sehebat Naruto. Tapi perlu kau tau bahwa aku benar-benar mencintai Haruno Sakura! Dan aku bukan lagi Sasuke yang dulu! Kumohon percayalah bahwa aku telah berubah."

"Kalau begitu buktikan!"

"Apa?"

"Buktikan dengan meminta maaf kepada seluruh penduduk Konoha, kemudian minta mereka tanda tangan sebagai bukti bahwa mereka telah memaafkanmu, turuti penduduk desa jika mereka menyuruhmu atau meminta tolong kepadamu untuk melakukan sesuatu."

"APA?!" Perkataan Kizashi sukses membuat Sakura dan Sasuke terkejut.

.

TBC

.

Yeaaaaaaaaaaay! Akhirnya chapter tiga berasil diupdate! Sepertinya saya akan mengubah genre menjadi Romance,Humor dan family ! Oke guys saya munculkan si Kawai Sasori Danna ! nantikan chapter selanjutnya ya. Sasuke akan segera melakukan syarat dari Mabuki Haruno sedangkan Shikamaru masih aja gak berbuat apa-apa padahalkan waktu mereka tinggal satu hari! Saya akan menambah pairing disini, yaitu Gaara dan ? :D masih bingung menentukan pasangan untuk Gaara. Tentunya harus orang yang satu desa sama Gaara kan?

Di Fanfiction ini alurnya berbeda dengan manga aslinya, akan saya jelaskan sedikit disini. Ketika penyerangan oleh Pain, tidak hanya Naruto yang menjadi incarannya tetapi Bee juga. Maka mereka berdua saling membantu untuk mengalahkan Pain terus Bee berusaha membantu Naruto untuk bisa mengontrol cakra Kurama. Tapi ingat loh perang dunia ke-4 belum terjadi di sini!

Saya gak peduli sama review2 an. Kalau suka silahkan kasih kata2nya,kalau ada yang salah kasih kritikannya kalau ada saran silahkan kalau gak mau juga noproblem.. yoshhh! Ganbatte


End file.
